1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications, and in particular to handling secure messages on mobile wireless communications devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
E-mail messages provided to a recipient can be encoded in a number of different ways. For example, in a Pretty Good Privacy (PGP) message, parts of the message may be signed, parts may be encrypted, and parts may be plaintext. Difficulty arises when a user cannot easily tell which parts of the message have which property assigned to them especially when scrolling through the message.